legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P1/Transcript
(A shot of a rainy rooftop is shown slowly zooming in on a window as faint yelling and gunfire is heard on the other side) Kingofevil9, 22Kingdomheartsfan and Coolautiz present... (The shot of the window is closer as the yelling continues) A LOTM Story... (The shot is closer as one voice is heard as police sirens ring out) ???: We need to move now! LOTM: Dark Skies... (The window is shown as Seris Lorthare is shown smashing through it alongside Daniel Sacro) Sacro: Come on Seris, move now! Seris: Goddammit! (The two run as Daniel struggle to hold a bag of Galactic Credits as a group of Clones pursue them) Clone: Stop right there! Sacro: Seris, this way! (Seris and Daniel jump and slide down the roof as the clones open fire on them, missing their shots) Seris: Where's the damn ship!? Sacro: It's coming! Just a little more up ahead! (The two keep running as their ship flies over them) Darkwalker: (Over radio) Daniel, we see you down below! We're coming in now right in front of you, you've got a large amount of lawmen on your ass! Sacro: Yeah I see that, just land dammit! (The ship hovers above the ground as Daniel throws his bag into the ship as it's door opens. He then jumps on and is pulled in by a Darkwalker.) Sacro: Seris, come on jump! (Seris looks behind him as the clones close in on him. He then turns and jumps, grabbing onto the ledge as the ship begins to fly off. He then starts to slip from his grip) Seris: Daniel, help! (Sacro walks over and looks down at Seris) Seris: Sacro, what the hell are you waiting for!? (Daniel pulls a blaster out of his back pocket and aims at Seris) Seris: Daniel, what are you doing?! Are you fucking crazy!? Sacro: It's nothing personal Seris, you were just in our way. (Sacro shoots Seris in the shoulder, causing him to lose his grip and fall to the ground. He struggles to get up as he looks at the ship fly away before a clone jumps him and begins to cuff him) Clone: Seris Lorthare, you are under arrest by order of the Republic Senate. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law! (The Clones lift Seris and take him to a prison ship. The shot then flies off into space as it cuts through the other end of The Outskirts at Multiverse X as a large starship warps into view. It then cuts to the cockpit as Shadow Troopers and workers are seen walking around working as a Trooper approaches the Captain) Trooper: Sir, Andrak and his men are approaching the city, should we move in now? Shadow Captain: No, our orders are to wait for any opposition, then we can strike. Trooper: Yes sir. (The Captain looks down at The Multiverse below him as it cuts to a patrol of transports moving into New Shine) Shadow Trooper: Approaching the city in 3 mikes. Trooper: Roger that. (A trooper approaches Andrak) Andrak: Look at it men, the city of New Shine. What a sight! Trooper: We'll be there in a few minutes sir. Andrak: Good, prepare the men. Trooper: Yes sir. (The scene cuts to Mick Kanic alone talking on a radio to an unknown individual) Mick: Oh really, how many were there? 40?! That's insane man, you sure know your stuff in combat from what you're telling me! (Tommy Oliver walks in on Mick) Mick: I'll talk to you later. (Mick hangs up) Tommy: Who was that Mick? Mick: Oh, no one. Just a soldier reporting the daily scout reports. Tommy: You get scout reports? Mick: Yes I do Tommy, yes I do. (Brody then walks in) Brody: Tommy? Tommy: Yeah, what is it? Brody: You might want to come see this. Somethings happening downtown in New Shine. Mick: What is it? Brody: See for yourself. (The three leave before the scene cuts to downtown New Shine where a large crowding of Soldiers and civilians are seen standing and looking at an incoming ship convoy. Tommy, Mick and Brody arrive where Daniel and Cloe wait for them) Tommy: Daniel, what's going on? Daniel: We don't know. Whoever these guys are, they just flew in. They've been sitting there ever since. Mick: Are they hostile? Daniel: No, not yet at least. (The Transport launches a bright flare into the sky, causing everyone to stare at the transport ready for combat. The door on the transport opens as Andrak walks down from the ramp looking at all the soldiers.) Cloe: Who is that? Daniel: I'm not sure. (Andrak removes his hood and reveals his masked face before talking to the crowd) Andrak: Well well well, Lookie what we got here. New Shine Soldier: Who are you?! Andrak: I am Captain Andrak of the Shadow Legions. I come on behalf on my king, Lord Alkorin. (Tommy and Mick look at each other then back to Andrak) Tommy: What do you want? Andrak: *laughs* What I want is for you all to surrender yourselves and this city to The Shadow. If you don't, I will be forced to take things more seriously. Meaning that someone is gonna get hurt real bad. Your choice. (The scene cuts to Seris sleeping inside of a interrogation room. He then jolts awake gasping as he looks around before staring down at his handcuffs. The door then opens as two clone officers enter alongside Tempest) Seris: Oh fucking great. Tempest: Calm down Seris, I just came to talk. Seris: I don't want to hear any of the bullshit that comes out of your goddamn mouth you bitch. (One of the clones slowly reaches for his blaster before Tempest signals him to put it away) Tempest: Look Seris, I came here to give you something. Seris: What? Tempest: An offer. (Lenius then enters the room looking at Seris) Seris: *sigh* You gotta be fucking kidding me. Lenius: Hello Seris. Seris: What do you want? Lenius: Seris...(Sits across from Seris) When Allen and Siris found you in that prison, Allen found something in you. A spark, a gift. Seris: Meaning? Lenius: You're a Gifted Seris, and I want you to join The Protectors. (Seris slides back his chair with a sarcastic expression on his face while looking at Tempest) Seris: Are you hearing this shit? Lenius: I'm telling you the truth Seris. Seris: Well, you got no proof of that. (Tempest begins to get a cold chill as she notices the large window behind Lenius is growing frost) Tempest: Uh, Lenius? (Seris and Lenius look at the window as Seris notices his cuffs have frozen over before they fall apart and shatter) Seris: Wh-What the fuck? Lenius: I told you Seris. Seris: The fuck is wrong with me? Lenius: Well, from what I can see, you are gifted with the power of ice magic. Seris: What does this mean? Lenius: It means you're coming with us. (Seris stares at Lenius and Tempest confused. It then cuts back to Andrak standing before the crowd of soldiers) Andrak: Well, what is your answer? (Daniel walks over in front of the crowd and looks at Andrak) Daniel: No. Whatever you are, whoever you are...I'm gonna give you all one chance to leave. If not, I will not be responsible for what happens next. (Andrak looks at the ground before laughing) Andrak: Oh boy, I was hoping that you would be difficult with this. But if that's what you want... (A group of Praetorians leave the transport and stand around Andrak) Andrak: Then you will all die. (The Praetorians rush towards the crowd, with one punching Daniel in the gut, causing him to fly through the crowd into the wall. The Praetorians then cut through the soldiers and civilians with ease as the soldiers try to fire on them, but they are too fast for the bullets to hit) Tommy: Holy crap! Cloe: Danny! Mick: Come on, we gotta get down there! (Tommy morphs into his Green Ranger form, Mick and Brody morph into Red Ranger forms, as they jump down in front of Andrak as Cloe follows behind with Daniel. Andrak stares at them as he hovers into the air as multiple small shadow gates open behind them. He then fires numerous explosive shadow balls at the group, causing them to scatter) Mick: What the hell?! Tommy: What is this guy!? Andrak: DESTROY THEM ALL!! (Andrak releases more shadow balls at the group which hit a barrier that appeared) Cloe: He's so strong! Tommy: Daniel, Cloe! Go protect the civilians! Daniel: What about you guys!? Brody: I'll stay with them! Someone has to help the soliders! (Daniel and Cloe look at each and nod. They run off) (Over with the warship) Trooper: Sir! Andrak has started to attack! Shadow Captain: *chuckles* Good. Start to attack. Trooper: Yes sir! (The Starfleet warps in above New Shine, firing laser cannons at the buildings) Brody: Oh you've got to be kidding me! Andrak: Heh, right on time boys. (The warships fire drop pods down to the city, sending in Shadow Troopers from within them who begin firing on civilians) Tommy: You just made your last mistake! DRAGON DAGGER! *summons his Dragon Dagger* (With weapon in hand, Tommy with Brody and Mick who pull out their swords attack Andrak. They each try to strike him with their swords which he either Blocks or dodges) Andrak: Pathetic as ever Power Rangers! (Andrak thrusts his arms forward, suddenly the 3 are pushed Back) Brody: He didn't even touch us! How!? Tommy: I don't know! Let's see him try this! TIGERZORD! WHITE RANGER POWER! *Morphs to the White Ranger, and pulls out Saba* Andrak: Heh! I'm glad you got some fight in you! But time I end this! *Pulls out a Dark blade* (The four attack once again with their swords) (Meanwhile Daniel is seen running though the city, he stops and sees enemy soldiers preparing to shoot some civilians) Daniel: Oh no! (Daniel runs over to the soldiers and begins fighting them, killing most of them before a Praetorian arrives and lands in front of him, getting up and looking straight at him) Daniel: You again?! (The Praetorian says nothing and just breathes before rushing Daniel, who dodges the Praetorian's first attack until the Praetorian cuts open Daniel's arm with a dagger) Daniel: OW! Dammit! (The Praetorian then grabs Daniel's arm, but Daniel returns the attack by punching him in the face, pushimg it away from him, knocking off the Praetorian's mask, revealing a horrifying sight) Daniel: What the hell??? (The Praetorian stares at Daniel, with a stitched up mouth and a large gash in the Praetorian's neck where the esophagus should be. It then rushes towards Daniel ready to strike before Cloe arrives and blasts it's head off with a psychic blast, knocking it's corpse down.) Cloe: Are you okay? (Daniel grabs his cut) Daniel: *grunt* Yeah. Cloe: *To civilians* Run!! Get to the transport! (The civilians all do what Cloe say and runs away) Cloe: Come on, we gotta help the others. (The two run back to the others who are seen beaten down by Andrak, who looks down at the writhing heroes) Andrak: Huh, pathetic. (Andrak looks back up at Daniel and Cloe) Andrak: Care to join them? Daniel: You'll pay for this!! (Daniel takes up fighting stance while Cloe holds up her hand creating psyonic energy. Andrak chuckles at the two and he swings his sword releasing massive wave of flames. Cloe quickly creates barrier to shield them both) Cloe: *grunts* He's seriously strong! I wish we had our morphers right now! Andrak: You should have given up when had the chance! *Swing sword again* Cloe: *Blocks the attack and grunts* Damn it! I can't hold it much more! Daniel: Cloe! Start attacking! I'll use that chance to strike him! Cloe: Right! (Cloe drops her barrier and before Andrak could strike, starts to shoot several psy blasts at him. Andrak swings his sword to counter the blasts however, in this moment Daniel rushes toward him and punches him in the gut) Daniel: PAYBACK! Daniel uses his super speed to start punching super faster hitting Andrak several times. Daniel quickly jumps away as Cloe puts her hands together and throw a powerful psychic blast that hits Andrak, pushing him away) Andrak: *Grunt* You little bitch!! (At this moment the 3 Power Rangers get up and rejoin Daniel and Cloe. Andrak regains his footing and looks down to see various smoldering holes through his body) Andrak: You're strong girl. (Cloe angrily stares at Andrak) Andrak: But you're not strong enough. (Andrak's body begins to regenerate the wounds. Soon, they healed as if nothing happened) Daniel: What, he can regenerate?! Andrak: You figure thing out all too late don't you boy? No matter, our little scuffle ends now! (Andrak looks at his hand and clenches his fist, which glows with purple energy. His fist closes as all goes quiet while the ground starts shaking and cracking.) Brody: Oh god. Tommy: MOVE! (The heroes move away as a large malformed hand breaches the ground and lifts itself up as the body of the creature emerges as it's face splits open to reveal a large roaring mouth.) Cloe: What the hell is that?! Daniel: EVERYONE RUN! NOW! (The creature looks down at the heroes as they run, roaring. Andrak is seen smirking through his mask as he goes to join the Praetorians. It then cuts to Seris, Tempest and Lenius walking down a hallway) Lenius: It's just down this way. Tempest: You sure this is gonna work? Lenius: Trust me Fizz, I designed the damn thing. Tempest: That's what I'm afraid of. Lenius: It'll work, trust me. (The three walk up to a guarded vortex device) Seris: Man, this thing looks like shit. Lenius: It was the best I could do under such short notice. (A soldier runs into the room) Soldier: Sir! The Shadow...They've entered Multiverse X, they...They're...- Lenius: Calm down son, what are they doing? Soldier: Attacking. Lenius: Well, in that case we need to get this thing on now! Seris: Jesus Christ, I wish I got the damn death penalty. (Lenius uses a console to activate the portal, which turns on and reveal a bright blue vortex) Seris: Well, now what? Lenius: We walk in and hope the Shadow hasn't done too much damage. Seris: Alright old man, take us in. (The three walk through the portal. It then cuts back to Daniel, Cloe and the rangers running around a corner from the massive creature) Daniel: Alright, I think we're safe. (The sound of various weapons being raised and armed is heard as the heroes turn to find a group of Shadow troopers aiming their weapons at the heroes.) Shadow: Oh, I don't think so. (The heroes slowly raise their hands) Shadow: Alright boys, take em down! ???: In your dreams! (One of the Shadows turns to the squad leader and shoots his head clean off, the soldier then kills the other Shadows around it before turning to the heroes and transforming, revealing it to be Jane in disguise.) Cloe: Jane! Jane: What? Didn't think I'd miss the party did you? Daniel: Where are the others? Jane: Hold up in a safehouse down the road. I can take you to it if you want. Brody: Not like we have much choice. (Mick's radio is heard buzzing as he answers it. OVer the radio is a distress call) New Shine Soldier: (Over Radio) Attention all units! This is Captain Trent of the 45th Infantry division ordering a mass retreat, I repeat, retreat all units from New Shine! The city is lost! A large force of over 1000 or more enemy troops have breached the front line! There's creatures with them, Shadow Creatu-AHHHHG! (The call cuts to static as the heroes stand shocked) Cloe: Oh my god! Daniel: We need to find the others and leave now! (As the heroes run to leave, a group of Pure Shadows run in front of them, hissing and growling at them) Tommy: What the hell? Mick: This doesn't look good! (One of the creatures roars and rushes Tommy, who rams his dragon dagger into it's chest, but to no avail. It then grabs his arm and looks him in the eye before twisting his arm, causing the snapping of bone to be heard as he screams in pain) Mick: TOMMY! (Mick slashes the creature, loping it's head off it's shoulders as Tommy falls in pain while the other Pures run off) Daniel: Tommy, are you okay? Tommy: No, *coughs* Arm's broken man. (Mick looks at Tommy's arm, showing that it has been twisted and mangled. Mick then lifts him up and puts his arm over his shoulder to carry him off) Mick: So Jane, where is this safehouse? Jane: This way, follow me! (The heroes run off as it zooms out to show Andrak watching them from atop a builiding. He then gets a call over his communicator) ???: Andrak. Andrak: Yes Alkorin? Alkorin: Have you acquired the targets? Andrak: Yes sir, and the city is ours. Alkorin: Excellent, fall back with the Praetorians and return to me. We may just have the next step in our plan acquired. Andrak: Yes my lord. (Andrak hangs up and teleports away as the scene shows the ruins of New Shine with destroyed buildings, fire, smoke and gunfire ringing out as the scene fades to black.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe